Make Me a Promise
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Jasper and Bella break up as Jasper flees to Texas, not telling Bella he is very sick. With the help of Rose, they get reunited. But for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS: Here you guys go, this is a new story that has been sitting in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I wrote this whole story on my trip to Texas in the car so thank you to SCC (Rpattz) for posting these while I email them from my phone to her. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. **

BPOV

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" I asks, my heart pounding in my chest. His blue eyes stare into mine deeply as mine begin to fill with tears. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening, _my thoughts repeat like a soothing mantra. The only thing was, it wasn't all that soothing. Jasper's smooth musical hands reach up and wipe my salty tears away.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispers as he spaces himself from me again. "I don't want to hold you back here. I don't plan on coming back to Forks any time soon."

Jasper, my boyfriend, the guy who I thought was my soul mate, the love of my life, is moving back to Texas to live with his father. And he doesn't plan on coming back. I run a shaky hand through my chocolate brown hair as I look at him. _Don't embarrass yourself Bella. He's trying to be nice as he breaks up with you._ I can't breathe; he was really leaving. We have dated for four years, we were practically _engaged_. He took up five years of my life and he is going to rip them away from me.

"When are you leaving?" I whisper.

"Tomorrow," he murmurs. "Rose and I leave tomorrow."

I nod and start to step away from him. I keep nodding my head, I can't think straight. He's leaving tomorrow, with my best friend (his twin) and they won't be coming back.

"Good bye then," my voice breaks as the words came out of my mouth. Jasper's unusually pale face looks hurt as he nods. I notice his hands ball into fists.

"Good bye Bella. I hope you have a beautiful life." His voice was strange and strangled but I can't breathe, I can't think. I turn and run away from him. I run to my ancient rusted red chevy and drive home through a storm of tears. He's leaving, and he's not coming back.

JPOV

I take a seat on the nearest bench in the Penn's Park and attempt to take deep breaths. I'm glad I'm alone, the park was empty today due to storm warnings. I bring my hand up to my chest and clutch my shirt tightly. My chest is aching, the dull pain that I have gotten used to suddenly strikes painful aching spasms. Everything is getting worse. My breathing starts to pick up but I just can't get air, I never can any more. Then I feel the first drop hit and I loose control. I bring my hands to my head and cry.

I love her so much. All I wanted to do was pull her to me and kiss her. Savor the flavor of her lips one more time before I go. I wanted to crush her body to mine and let it mold to me perfectly like it always has._Let her go_, I tell my myself. _She deserves a better life, a long and happy life._ It's pouring now, all around me, my clothes are drenched and I begin to shiver with the cool wind. I'm still sitting on the bench and I finally get my breath back. I pull my grey toque off my head and let the rain run through my shaggy blonde hair. _It's for the best, don't be selfish. You've made up your mind. Live with it._Soon my sister's voice fills my ears through the boom of thunder.

"Jasper, you shouldn't be out here. You're only making this worse. Look at you," she says as she attempts to get me to stand up.

As if on cue I begin to cough deep from my throat and in my lungs. Rose and I look in horror down at my red stained arm. This time Rose pulls me to my feet and I push her away as I let lose my rage.

"God damn it! Mother fucker!" I yell as I kick the bench and throw my hat. I grip my chest again, trying to catch my breath as tears of rage fall down my face. Rose approaches slowly, picking up my hat and wrapping her arms around me. We stand in the rain hugging each other tightly as we both start crying.

Rosalie, my angelic twin, sobs into my chest and I hold her tightly. She calms my anger and I stroke her hair softly. I know that's what calms her, mom always did this to us when we were little. "I'm sorry Rosalie," I murmured. "I'm so sorry."

Rose shakes her head and she pulls away from me sniffling. "I've been waiting for it. You've been too calm about all of this," she explains. "Come on, we have to get you home and warmed up. You need to take your medication, remember we leave tomorrow."

I nod as I attempt to wipe water from my face. "You can't tell her Rose. You need to promise me that. Right now."

"Jasper, Bella is my best friend. How can you make me do something like that?" Rose asks looking hurt.

"How could you make her suffer like that? It's bad enough I'm doing it to you." I say taking her by the shoulders. "Rosalie, please. Promise me."

Rose starts to cry again but nods. "I promise."

**Please review! Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I finally have internet to post these! woo hoo. Please let me know what you think! **

BPOV

I lay on my bed staring up at my, now, bare ceiling. All of the pictures I had had up there are gone, I have stashed them away in a shoe box under my bed. The one thing that sucks a lot about this whole situation is that it's the summer. School only ended three weeks ago, I still have the whole of July and August to sit around and do nothing. For the past five years all I've ever done is hung out with Rose or Jasper. They were practically my only friend besides Angela, and she's gone on an art scholarship to a program in Seattle.

Music plays softly in the background, I have no idea what it is but I hum along quietly. Jasper and Rose have be gone for two weeks now, and dad has been gone for one. I am completely alone in Forks. I reach to my bedside table and grab my diary. Each page is covered in my scribbles, from poetry to sketches. All of which are no good. I flip through at random to find an empty page and begin to write.

I turn to my stomach and bite the cap of my pen, thinking for the right words. It ends up being a new song, I can hear each bar of the song play out with a piano. I bite my pen cap as I stare down at what I wrote. It mixes between the point of views of Jasper and I, or at least what I have imagined him thinking.

So little to say but so much time,

Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.

Please wear the face, the one where you smile,

Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry.

And he says,

Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.

I need to get away to feel again.

Trying to understand why,

Don't get so close to change my mind.

Please wipe that look out of your eye,

Its bribing me to doubt myself.

Simply tiring.

This love has dried up and stayed behind,

And if I stay I'll be a lie.

Then choke on the words I'd always hide.

Excuse me first love, but we're through

I need to taste a kiss form someone new.

Forgive me First Love.

I groan and close the book. I sit up and pace the room. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ I internally curse. I must be going crazy, I can't stop thinking about him, about Rose, about everything. None of this is fair. _Forget it Bella. Forget him, you don't need him_. I think to my myself, of course I'm lying though. I glance at the clock, its an acceptable time for lunch, so I walk to the kitchen to fix a sandwich or something. Someone has perfect timing, as I go down at final step the doorbell rings.

I quickly go to the door wondering who the hell it could be before I answer it and gasp. There in front me stands my best friend, Rosalie Whitlock-Hale.

RPOV

_Jasper is going to kill me._ I tell myself as I ring the doorbell. "Come on Bella, open the door." I whisper to myself.

The door creaks open and Bella answers it wide eyed. My poor best friend looks like a mess dressed in a tattered Forks High T-shirt with black sophies on. Her beautiful brown hair was twisted into a sloppy braid where the hairs frizzed out of control.

"Rosalie?" she whispers to me, as if to make sure I'm real. Tears come to my eyes as we throw ourselves at each other. We hug each other tightly, both crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I say as I pull away. We step inside her house and she shakes her head.

"I… don't know what to say Rose. You're both gone, and then you just show up here?"

I nod slowly, completely understanding. "Bella, I really need to talk to you but I can't tell you specifics. I'm not even supposed to be here. I promised Jasper that I'd leave you alone, but I just can't do it Bella. You're my best friend, I can't just leave you in the dark. I need you to come to Texas with me."

Bella just stares at me, unsure of what to say still I imagine. "What can't you tell me? Why does Jasper want you to leave me alone?" she asks. "And you need me to go to Texas? I'd need to talk to Dad, he probably won't allow it on such short notice."

"I've already talked to Charlie," I explain. "He agreed that you need to come with me. Bella I promise everything will make sense when you get to Texas. I can't and will not tell you what's going on. Jasper has to be the one to do it, whether he was wants to or not."

Bella stares down at her hands, I can see the tears fall down her cheeks. "He doesn't want me anymore."

I sigh. "I hate both of you sometimes. Bella I promise Jasper loves you with all his heart. If he wasn't such an idiot he'd still be here. Please Bella, if not for him, then for me. I could give you a list of times that you've owed me."

Bella gnaws her lip but nods to me. "Fine… just let me grab a few things."

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! song: First Love by ADELE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! **

BPOV

"Rose what is going on?" I ask as we pull into the parking lot of a hospital in Dallas.

"Jasper is getting discharged today, I have to pick him up." Rose answers as she parks close to the door.

There are so many questions that rush through my head, I don't even know them all myself. Rose puts her arm through mine as she walks in confidently, but I can tell she's nervous. I am nervous for her, we both know Jasper can have a temper and if he told her not to bring me here, there is going to be hell to pay. Rose pulls me into the elevator with a bunch of other people, some nurses and different family members. I bite my lip subconsciously and Rose's foot taps impatiently.

I follow her out of the elevator and my heart is racing as she greets the nurses at the main desk like they've been friends for a while. "Who's this baby?" an older African American woman asks Rose.

"This is Bella, my brother's girlfriend from Forks." Rose says like it's the most casual thing in the world.

The nurse gives me a sad look before smiling at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Bella, I'm Kelley. Rose you can go right in, I'll get all the papers together," Kelley says, ushering us toward a private room. Of course, if anything ever happened to Jasper or Rose they'd be taken care with nothing less than the best. Their parents were filthy rich, their dad still is. Their mom passed away from cancer a year after they moved to Forks. They stayed with their grandmother after that, visiting their dad on holidays.

Rose and I both take a deep breath as she opens the door. I almost can't do it, I stand outside the door hesitantly before Rose grasps my wrist and drags me in. It goes dead silent in the room as all our eyes meet. Jasper, who was getting ready to put a shirt on, freezes as his eyes meet mine. Rose is the first to speak. "One day Jasper you'll forgive me and be happy I did this."

"Rose," Jasper said sharply.

"No Jasper, shut the hell up. She deserves to know. Now I am going to sign your discharge papers so we can get out of this place. Do the right thing while you have to chance," Rosa says to him. If this moment wasn't so serious, I would've applauded Rose for how brave she was. Rose walks out, leaving me alone with Jasper. I want to run to him and cry. I want to hug him and tell him I love but I can't. My feet are glued to the floor.

I reach up and rub my stinging eyes before taking a deep breath to steady myself. "Hi, Jasper."

JPOV

She's really here. She's standing right there in front of me, in touching, kissing distance. I pull my shirt over my head and stand up, my head is still spinning slightly. Despite the dizziness, the ache in my chest and what I had said to her before, I engulf her in a hug, lifting her feet of the ground. I hear her take a deep breath before wrapping her arms around me just as tightly. She cries into my neck and I slowly walk back to rest on my hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I whisper into her hair. "I love you so much Baby."

"Don't do that again, please. Don't make me think you stopped loving me," she cries to me as she pulls away from my neck.

I stare into her beautiful eyes and shake my head. "I will _always_ love you. Never forget that okay?"

She nods and then looks around the room. "Jasper, what's wrong with you? Why are you here?"

With a sigh, I reach up and pull off my toque. She slowly reaches up and runs her soft fingers over my short cropped blonde hair, something she hans't seen since I first moved to Forks. I close my eyes at her touch and feel my eyes start to sting.

"Jasper," she whispers.

_Just tell her. Rose is right, she needs to know._ "Bella, just remember that I love you okay?"

She nods slowly and reaches up to kiss me softly. Her delicious lips against mine are like a gift from heaven, and I savor their flavor mixed with her coconut chapstick. I pull away and rest my forehead against her.

"I have terminal lung cancer."

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! sorry for any typos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! **

BPOV

At Jasper's house we lay on his bed wrapped in each others' arms. He holds me close and kisses my forehead gently. At the hospital I tried to put on a brave face until we were completely alone, I think part of me was still shock too. Rose took us back to their place and Jasper's dad, Paul, excused us to talk.

"How long have you known?" I ask quietly as I weave my fingers through his.

He studies our hands as I do before he speaks. "I found out the last week of school. I started having chest pains, and when they did x-rays they found tumors in my lungs. I was one of those rare cases where I showed no real signs of cancer until the tumors metastasized too far."

"How long…" I trail, I can't bring myself to say the words I don't want to hear.

"A month. Even with Chemo and radiation, it would just prolong it and I'd still be in a lot of pain."

"Does it hurt bad?" I whisper.

"Some times," Jasper says. "But others it's just a background kind of nuisance. The coughing hurts the most because it makes me bleed, I've gradually start to cough up my own blood. Doctors say I'm lucky to be doing so well, and that I can still talk clearly and easily. They say it's going to get worse in the next couple weeks."

I reach up with my other hand and wipe my tears away. _This can't be happening_. This talk is so morbid, I can't fight the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jasper is the strongest man I know, he's holding himself together better than I ever could.

I take a deep breath and move to look at him. "Are you afraid?"

JPOV

I shake my head, "I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of what I'm going to leave behind."

Bella looks at me to continue. "The reason I left you was because I didn't want to ruin your life. I'd rather you thought I was an asshole than you have to grieve my death with my family. It's painful enough to think that I'm going to leave Rose with Dad and Gram, but the thought of leaving you with all of this? That pain alone might kill me."

Bella buries her head in my chest and just cries. Any wall she had built up just fell. I hold her close to me and close my eyes. _God, if you can hear me please don't let her suffer. She doesn't deserve this pain. When I die please take care of her, because I can't any more._ "I love you Bella. Don't ever forget that."

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! sorry for any typos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

BPOV

Jasper and I had two beautiful weeks together. The first week Jasper and Rose toured me around Dallas, showing everything there was to see. I got to know Paul better than I ever had before and Jasper and I tried our hardest to forget what was taking over him. But by the end of the second week Jasper started getting worse and worse until he was bed ridden in the hospital by the third week. It started to become difficult to talk without coughing and it became difficult for him to do much without having a difficulty breathing.

We're on week three now. I sit in the chair next to Jasper's bed and kiss his hand tenderly. This is my shift while Rose and Paul have dinner. I study his hand and start to hum quietly.

"Oh I can't believe I finally found ya baby. Happy ever after after all this time. Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs, but with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine. So baby hold on tight, and don't let go. Hold on to the love we're making, Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know,When you got a good thing_._" I sing to him quietly. He wrote that song and sang it to me just before our one year anniversary.

Jasper wakes up slowly and turns his head to smile at me sadly. "I already know my songs off by heart Darlin'. Sing me one of yours."

I blush and lean forward to kiss him lightly. "Just like a star across my sky, just like an angel off the page. You have appeared to my life, feel like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart, just like oil on my hands, Oh.. I do love you.

"You've got this look I can't describe. You make me feel I'm alive, when everything else is au fait. Without a doubt you're on my side, Heaven has been away too long. Can't find the words to write this song. Oh...Your love," I sing to him with a small smile. "I love you Jasper. Always."

Rose walks in then with a smile. "Dinner time Bells, you can see lover boy when you're done."

I nod and let go of Jasper's hand. "I'll see you later."

"Later Darlin," Jasper agrees before I head out the door.

JPOV

Bella sits in next to me quietly with tears in her eyes. Doc says it isn't too good. He's telling me, I can't even breath on my own. I have a plastic tube up my nose. Dad and Rose have already had their "turn" with me to say anything more before the drug me up for the night. Some where I know in my heart I won't make it to see tomorrow. I pat the bed and move over to make run for Bella. She crawls up and lays next to me.

"Please don't go. I know I said I'd be strong for you but I don't know if I can do it. I love you so much." She cries to me.

My cool hand caresses her warm rosy cheeks. I close my eyes and savor the feeling. This will be my last time to do this. "Bella, we both know I'm not gonna last the night. Listen to me," I wheeze. "My voice has gone to shit."

"Don't cuss in a hospital," Bella attempts to smile.

I smile for her benefit and pull her to kiss me. I take a deep breath savoring every last thing about her. "Bella, I need you to promise me that I'm not going to hold you back. Please promise me that you'll move on, and won't end up like one of those cat ladies we used to joke about when we were thirteen. I love you so much, but it kills me to think I'm killing you too."

Bella stares down at me with sad eyes. "Jasper…"

"Bella please," I murmur before starting to cough.

Bella quickly reaches to wipe the blood from my lips and hand. I take her hand in mine and make her look at me. "Isabella Marie, promise me. Please."

Bella closes her eyes and grips my hand, "I promise Jasper…"

"Good. Thank you," I smile softly before kissing her hand. "I love you Bella. Sleep peacefully tonight, okay?"

Bella hugs me tightly and kisses me one more time before Kelley walks in telling her they have to go home. "I love you Jasper. Good night."

"Good night Darlin'."

**First off, thank you sooo much for reading this story! It really means a lot to me. (Sorry for any typos)**

**Secondly, I have written this as the prequel to a story I am writing now, and will hopefully post tomorrow! So please keep an eye out! **

**Thank you all again soo much for reading! PLEASE let me know what you think. Please review, you guys are awesome. **

**Songs: When You Got a Good Thing by Lady Antebellum, Like a Star by Corinne Bailey Rae**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been working hard for you guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed this story! The Sequel is up on my profile called Promise I Can't Keep! Go check it out please and let me know what you think! **

**~CDM**


End file.
